


Нет.

by UsagiToxic



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Deconstruction, Gen, M/M, Monologue, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Multiple, Shipping, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiToxic/pseuds/UsagiToxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Деконструкция (отрицание) ставших столь популярными пар.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Генсен.

Напыщенный блондин-сексист, который в жизни никогда не встречал женщину не-юму? Привыкший, что девушки-монстры бегают перед ним, как собачонки, и втихую морщащийся от того факта, что им повелевает королева? Глупый как пробка и самовлюблённый болван? И что, мне "стелиться" перед его "обаянием" в то время, как он будет ножки мне для облизывания протягивать? Он даже пол подмести нормально не в состоянии! Да даже если он топ-модель Плейгёрл или сам бог красоты!  
Нет!

Вспыльчивая истеричка, которую хлебом не корми дай поджечь (в буквальном смысле!) всякого, кого она считает неправым? А также в довесок ещё и избить метлой. И с модой устраивать мизансцены по любому поводу, который она сочтёт важным, будь то сдвинутая на пару миллиметров фотография любимого дедушки или сухой листик в её драгоценной кровати. Фигурка с мордашкой у этой бешеной мико сексуальны для малолетки, но есть и лучше, и намного доступнее. И с ними никакого риска оказаться вдруг с ожогами третьей степени.  
Нет.

Кунсайто-сама, да зачем мне кто-то ещё?! Зачем мне вообще эти женщины?  
А даже если и так, то это не женщина, а бревно в очочках. Помилуйте! Юность в самом расцвете, а она заперлась в четырёх стенах и запихивает в свою голову столько знаний, сколько не вместится. Всего, кроме красоты, должно быть в меру. И что? Мне силком вытаскивать её на белый свет? А потом, когда она пропадёт в своей клинике с пациентами, пилочкой ногти ровнять, сидя около окна в одиночку? По-моему, отношения - это когда партнёров двое.  
Нет.

Хм-м... ребячливый, вспыльчивый, малоуправляемый, эгоистичный, самовлюблённый, инфантильный, слишком... женственный... я сомневаюсь, что его интересуют женщины. Но меня он точно не интересует, так как в наших интересах слишком мало общих точек соприкосновения и нам даже поговорить будет не о чем.  
Так что нет. 

Слишом рослая, сисястая... она банально скучная и слишком в своём поведении нескромная и мужеподобная. Готовит хорошо, ну и что? Я не пробовал, а девушка и невеста - не значит кухарка. Кухарку я нанять смогу за стабильную, твёрдую валюту.  
Нет.

Нефрит? Кто это?  
А-а, кто-то из Тёмного Королевства?  
Нет. 

Зойсайто, разумеется, ты прекраснее любой богини, будь то богиня любви, красоты, или неважно чего. И любого бога.  
Слишком ветреная и легкомысленная девушка годится лишь для однократного выгула на какое-либо мероприятие, и там она такой же предмет внешнего облика, как красивые запонки. Может быть, у неё имеются и разум, и сила воли, и способность вести воинов вперёд в бой, но если они есть, то значит, этот фасад блондинки с ветром в голове выстроен неспроста, а у меня нет желания копаться в чужом шкафу со скелетами. Пока что нет. Но в любом случае, какие могут быть отношения с человеком, который пожизненно в маске?  
Нет.

Он как огромная, непрошибаемая ледяная скала! Красивый, конечно, очень красивый, м-м-м... и я уверена, что если я подключу всё моё обаяние, то даже эта скала не устоит и растает! И будет нежным и тёплым только со мной!  
Но... есть и более важные дела. Намного важнее этого. Например...  
...например, эти мальчики из этой новой поп-группы такие ми-и-и-илые, я у них точно возьму у всех автографы, и даже добуду приглашение за кулисы! А обременять себя в золотые годы постоянными отношениями с таким занудой?  
Нет!


	2. Сейя-Усаги.

Куколка, ты замечательная. Лунный лучик такой теплоты не встретить ни в какой другой галактике.   
Ты - принцесса.  
Но ты - не та принцесса, которую я искала. Я пыталась искать мою принцессу в тебе, и в отчаянии мне подумалось, что вот, я нашла. Но может, и к лучшему.  
Ты - это ты. Лунный кролик и моя тёплая подруга.  
Мы обязательно встретимся. Парами. Приходи со своим земным принцем.  
А обманываться дальше и видеть в тебе кого-то ещё?  
Нет.

Конечно, я люблю тебя, Сейя! Люблю, как и всех девочек, как Харуку с Мичиру, как люблю Сецуну и малышку Хотару, и даже противную Чибиусаги я люблю, и Ятена с Таики!  
Но Мамору я люблю по-особенному. Как любит... невеста жениха и жена мужа. И я знаю, что он также любит меня.  
Ты, может быть, ничем не хуже, я вас не сравнивала, да и зачем?  
...и если ты уважаешь меня и мой выбор, то я счастлива. Я приду. И ты приходи со своей принцессой.  
Поцеловать тебя на дорожку?!  
Нет, Сейя! Нет!


End file.
